boogiepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky E
|image1 = SpookyE_novel.png|Novel SpookyE_anime.png|Anime |kana = スプーキー・E |rōmaji = Supūkī E |epithet = Spooky E |ability = Spooky Electric |species = Synthetic Human |gender = Male (Presumably) |age = Middle-Aged |status = Deceased |hair_color = Graying Brown Blonde (Anime) |eye_color = Black |affiliation = Towa Organization |occupation = Towa Agent |relatives = Dizzy Miss Lizzy ("Sister") Polymoog ("Sister") |novel_debut = Boogiepop Returns: Vs Imaginator Part 2 |japanese_voice = Jōji Nakata (Boogiepop Phantom) Yōji Ueda (Boogiepop and Others 2019) |english_voice = Christopher Nicholas (Boogiepop Phantom) Chris Rager (Boogiepop and Others 2019) }} Spooky E (スプーキー・E, Supūkī E), human name Marco D'Ambrosio (マルコ・ダンブロッシオ, Maruko Danburosshio), is a a reoccuring antagonist in the Boogiepop Series. Possessor of the ability Spooky Electric (スプーキー・エレクトリック, Supūkī Erekutorikku), he is a Synthetic Human and agent of the Towa Organization, along with Aya Orihata, sent to investigate Echoes' pillar of light, who later targeted Boogiepop. Personality Spooky E is a very aggressive and violent individual, being able to hurt and kill innocent people without batting an eyelid. When speaking, Spooky E usually wears a mocking grin and has a sarcastic attitude, often taking control of the interactions he participates in. This attitude is also seen in Spooky E's best "puppet", Kotoe Kinukawa, who he molded to act exactly the same as him and hold the same desires. Spooky E derives his confidence and will to live from the missions he is assigned by the Towa Organization, believing that becoming useless to them is worse than death. Subsequently, Spooky E gives it his all on every mission he is assigned, and is shown to have become a person of interest in the Organization, being the one to give orders to many agents. Despite his devotion to the Organization, Spooky E is also shown to posses personal desires outside of his orders, such as his obsession with getting his revenge on Boogiepop for cutting off his ear. This "selfish" aspect of him is what separates him from Aya Orihata, who initially appears to not possess any desires before falling in love with Masaki Taniguchi. As a consequence of his powerful abilities of mind control, Spooky E doesn't see other people as humans with their own selves, instead thinking of them as tools he can take and dispose of at his own convenience. When he found out that all of his puppets escaped his control, he started showing vulnerability, suggesting that he only feels adequate about his own life when he has others under his control. After he suffered Jin Asukai's mental manipulation, Spooky E had his aggression removed, and was left unable to attack or hurt others, despite his wishes. After realizing that his entire way of life was destroyed, Spooky E showed a calm and composed demeanor for the first time, and killed himself using his ability, after commenting that he always wanted to try something of the sort. Spooky E developed a nervous habit of violently scratching his lost ear's wound, so much so that even his advanced healing wasn't able to recover it, which might symbolize his unwillingness to let go of his grudge. Spooky E has a preference for junk food and sweets, which most likely lead to his obese body. Regarding his appearance, it seems he has an inferiority complex about it, regarding any "pretty boys" with contempt. However, it seems Tosuke Kigawa is an exception to this rule, Spooky E having felt no malice towards him in spite of his handsome features, and actually sensing that, physically different as they are, they are both deformed in a similar type of way. Appearance SpookyE design.png Spooky E is a tall and obese man with graying brown hair and black eyes. He is described as having thin arms and legs attached to an extremely overweight torso, giving off a grotesque image. After his encounter with Boogiepop, he was also left without one of his ears, and after having his plans ruined he is described as having all of his hair turned gray. He is shown wearing a red shirt with its sleeves torn, a black leather jacket over it, and black dark blue jeans. Inside all of his pockets, Spooky E holds cellphones, which he uses to contact all of the people under his control. In the anime, Spooky E has long blonde hair, small black eyes and subtle facial hair. In a reversal of his original design, he wears a black T-shirt with a red leather jacket over it. He also wears a black metal bracelet around his left arm, green pants with two large bags attached to the belt, and a pair of brown boots. Due to his usage of an European name for an alias, he might have the appearance of a caucasian, unlike most other synthetic humans, who have the appearance of Japanese people, and use Japanese names as aliases. Background The details of Spooky E's past are unknown, but it is known that he is a synthetic human created by the Towa Organization, sent by them in many missions, including the investigation of Echoes's pillar of light. At this time, during that investigation, Spooky E attempted to kill a normal boy named Shinjirou Anou, after taking control of him. That is when he was stopped by Boogiepop. Spooky E managed to avoid being killed by the shinigami, but had his ear cut of by him. Subsequently, Spooky E started chasing Boogiepop, looking for revenge. Spooky E is considered 'siblings' with Polymoog and Dizzy Miss Lizzy, as all three possess the same type of ability, which allows them to control electricity, as well as brainwash people. Although he appears to be a male, Spooky E does not posses reproductive organs at all, and so it might be more accurate to call him genderless. However, in a conversation between Bargain Wagen Schwartz and Polymoog, he calls him 'closer to a man', while he calls Dizzy 'closer to a woman'. Abilities *'Spooky Electric' (スプーキー・エレクトリック, Supūkī Erekutorikku): Spooky E's ability, which allows him to emit an electromagnetic field from his arms, which he can control the intensity of. This allows Spooky E to not only attack his opponents by shocking them, but also is able to create "terminals" subservient to him, by directly altering people's brainwaves using his electricity. Story Boogiepop Phantom Boogiepop Returns Vs Imaginator Part 1 Boogiepop Returns Vs Imaginator Part 2 Boogiepop in the Mirror After parting ways with Nozomi Tsuji, Yuu Tenjiki changed from the usual shy personality he had when he talked to his friends, into the cold and calculating demeanor of the synthetic human Eugene, and sat on a bench in the train station. Shortly afterwards, Spooky E appeared, carrying his usual smug and sarcastic personality with him. The obese man quickly questioned Eugene about why he was intruding into his territory, with hostility clear in his tone. The boy, however, kept his calm, and swiftly retorted that the only reason Spooky E is anxious of having another Towa Organization agent nearby is because he is afraid of losing his freedom, and also remarked that he has failed to keep the drug contamination below Level F. Irritated at Eugene's insult, the obese man yelled that the other agent was also going against orders by letting the Gang of Six, who were MLPS and, as such, a target for the Towa Organization, remain free for so long, and threatened to report him to the superiors. Eugene coldly told Spooky E that he would dispose of him if he interfered, after which Spooky E backed down, although still keeping his smug smirk. Before leaving, Spooky E warned Eugene, in a mocking way, about the urban legend of Boogiepop, having no way of knowing that, soon, he would lose his ear to the Shinigami. Boogiepop Missing Boogiepop Countdown Boogiepop Antithese Boogiepop Almighty Beat's Discipline Trivia *Spooky E's name is a reference to the musician Prince, who claimed to posses a "bad personality" named Spooky Electric. *Spooky E's alias, Marco D'Ambrosio, is a reference to the composer of the same name, responsible for, among other things, the soundtrack for the 1993 adaptation of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, a series which heavily inspired Boogiepop. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Synthetic Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Towa Organization Category:Third Civilization Characters